Never Turning Back Again
by Joker57
Summary: Lucy left the guild one day on an attempt to hide not only her magic but also her feelings: guilt and betrayal. Not a single trace of her was found. The guild didn't even bother to find her after what she has done but soon, they felt sorry. She never intended to. Will she ever find trust? How about love? Rated T but it may change. No pairings yet but you can vote your choice.
1. Already Gone

**This is my very first FanFic so please, take me easily. If you know what I mean.**  
**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei. I never owned anything but if I do, Lucy will have a harem. Cover picture taken from Google.  
Sorry for the grammar mistakes! English is just my 3rd language so just remind me :)**

* * *

_July 1, X784_

_Fiore, Magnolia, Fairy Tail_

It is a nice and peaceful day in the town of Magnolia, well not until Mirajane heard some bickering across the guild. After Natsu confronted Lucy about some team matters, Lucy started to mutter unintelligible words at Team Natsu and Lissana. Natsu started to shout and then every head in the guild turned their heads at the disruptors of peace in the guild. Well, except for Master, he isn't here because he is at a guild meeting at the Magic Council and besides, did Fairy Tail ever became peaceful? Once? No, hardly no of course.

"Don't make me laugh Natsu! I've already got out of your _'Team Natsu' _for all I care! You were _so _busy about your friend from the "dead" and you haven't even realized I already filed a permanent leave on your team. _Worthless. _Not even worth my time." Lucy said with an icy cold tone and a hint of hatred behind each word, trying hard to fight back tears.

The tone startled the whole guild. They didn't even know Lucy can use such tone.

Natsu was taken aback by Lucy's words. He tried to regain a bit of composure to retort back since he was offended by the sneer remark of _worthless _spat in front of his face.

"Us? Worthless? I think you're supposed to tell yourself that Lucy! You can't even last a fight without your fricking spirits loitering the battlefield! You don't even know a single magic that can protect you!" he retorted back angrily, laughing while reminiscing the past until he dropped to the wooden floorboards of the guildhall.

"I've already trained myself Natsu for half a year and you didn't even notice me since all of you talked about Lissana's appearance. I've learned very much from every people I met who cares about me as a friend. I am much stronger now and besides, I don't use my spirits anymore in the battle. Somebody took them." she said, sadness overturning her angered state.

"Impossible. Nobody will even take interest in teaching you" Gray started with a curious look.

"Apparently Gray, somebody did. And in fact, I can defeat **ALL** of you weaklings in just a single offensive spell. Or maybe even two since Erza and Mirajane looks like they're pissed" and Lucy bursted in a good-natured laugh. However the guild seemed to be furious by the remark.

"Requip: Purgatory Armor!"

"Satan Soul: Demon Halphas!"

"Ah! So everybody is furious eh? Come on everybody, is that the guild's best?"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Animal Soul: Tigress!"

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over!"

Lucy evaded each and every magic with ease and spoke a spell that is enough for the guild to shake. "Earthen Quake, Level 6.9". Every being and thing inside shook. The force is incredible that the walls started to crack, floors splitted, glasswares and tankards shattered and broke, members swayed and swerved leaving some unconscious members and turned over tables when the dust cleared.

"You guys ready for more tricks? I've got plenty rolled inside my sleeves."

"Bring it on BITCH!"

"What did you say Natsu?" smiling devilishly, Lucy grinned and continued "Well then, let me cast a spell which might erase your grin. Incinerate, 30 meters AoE!"

Everybody squirmed in pain and agony. Black flames engulfing each and everyone. Everybody was on their knees, writhing and screaming at the effect. Tables and floorboards started to smoke and soon to be disintegrated. _Everyone_. _Everything._

"Why am I being affected? I am a Fire Dragon Slayer and fire doesn't work on me!"

"Glad you noticed. Those aren't ordinary flames flame brain. I used God Flames idiot."

"Ahhh! Somebody make it stop" yelled Wendy while she panted

"I can't take it anymore. It burns me!" screamed Erza

Lucy rolled her eyes. Of course it burns you, this is fire.

In a flick of her wrist the flames extinguished themselves. Everybody panted heavily with burns and blisters all over their skin, clothes ragged and burned, even their hair has no excuse. Looks like everybody had a 3rd Degree level burn. _Ouch_. That hurts.

Lucy casted yet another spell to ease their pain. She can't stand looking at her guild mates in torment and she regretted doing this. Torturing everybody, she feels pathetic. Just a sin of one doesn't have to be everybody's fault.

"Revert. 1 minute. Biotic cast effect" muttering the spell, everybody turned back to their former self a minute ago. No longer covered in severe burns and tattered clothes. Heck! Even their fancy colorful hairs were alive and vibrant again but the guild was nothing like it's former self. It reeked of burnt and charred wood.

"I am very s-sorry everybody. I- I'll take my leave." and she turned a hundred eighty degrees on her heels. She headed out of the guild never looking back, tears flowing simultaneously out of her tear ducts. She walked and walked under dim lighted lamps signifying nightfall will be coming anytime soon while thinking of all of her mistakes.

_'I never did anything wrong except my breakout of magic a while ago, right?' _

She didn't even need to feel all these emotions running in and out her mind. Well, life never is easy.

_'Why? Why did they turned back at me? Is it because I am weak? Is it because of my father's wrong doings with the Phantom Lord Guild? Is it because I always depend on them before? Why? I am sick and tired of this! Why does it have to be me? Does this so called "fate and happy endings" really exist?' _she thought to herself while crying profusely.

She opened the door of her apartment waiting just for her return. How she wish inanimate objects could be her friends and she scoffed at this thought. _Pathetic. Very._

She flopped on her bed alongside her pillows and cried even more. Was she just a replacement? Is she? Is she? 'Damn everyone! Damn everybody! Damn myself.' She broke down and sobbed as if there won't be a next time.

After a few minutes of breaking down, sobs echoing the room has finally subsided. She caught sight of her violin's case just beside her study table. She haven't used it in months because she was having her practice with her magic teachers who by the way, took her as if she is their child. She took it from the Heartfilia Konzern when she sort of visited her father after the Phantom Lord incident, playing it in front of her mother's grave before Team Natsu minus herself of course, arrive.

She took the case and opened it to get hold of her violin and bow holding each tightly but gently. She sat at the living room, positioned herself to a comfortable position and rubbed the bow hair to the rosin. She then took her violin and rested her chin at the chin rest. Gripping the bow, she played River Flows in You, her second most favorite piece. She played the song whenever she is sad, feeling betrayed, hurt and a complete mess. She also played it at her mother's funeral. She perfected each and every note. Who wouldn't if you yourself is locked up indoors, never leaving the house, never having outside interactions except when his father held a ball in their house. She learnt useful arts, the instruments and of course her magic. She can cook, tend the house (useful for mothers they say), play the piano, violin, flute, a double bass and cello, sing, dance, perform acrobatics, compute math, speak in different languages and she has read a hundred tons of book since she was a child to gain knowledge and facts.

She reminisced the past, her memories, her feelings, as well as her emotions. Tears started to build up once more so she changed the song immediately to Canon rock, playing like a virtuoso. Remarkably good enough. But will she ever find true trust anymore?

"Dissipate" she uttered those words at her insignia and it vanished leaving nothing but a ragged scar almost the size of her former guild mark and she hissed in pain. "I've made up my mind." she said in an informative tone. "You won't see me anymore soon._ Fairy Tail and of course, Team Natsu_"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Guys! Please review about your thoughts and this will be a romantic fic. Feel free to suggest some pairings except for NaLu because it will mess up the flow of the story and this will have a slight NaLi.**


	2. Managing a Smile

**Hey guys! New chapter here. Sorry if it took long, I've got school behind my thoughts so I wasn't able to focus completely. Gomen~ (This is a little bit songficky at the end though)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_July 2, X784_

_Fiore, Magnolia, Vulcan Forest_

_3:57 AM_

"Laxus!" Lucy said in relief after catching her breath "You came"

"Of course. Anything for you." and he flashed a grin.

Lucy flushed because of Laxus's unnatural behavior and started to turn her head away looking at the pile of Forest Vulcans forming a volcano besides Laxus, hopeful that he didn't notice her blush.

"Had fun while I was not yet here Laxus?"

"Of course. You told me to meet you at midnight but it is already 4 hours past midnight." and Laxus eyed her skeptically.

"Took me long to write a letter for mother"

"It is just a letter..."

"...with 10 paragraphs and 5 sentences. _Each._" she cut and continued Laxus's answer.

"Damn! I think that isn't considered a letter anymore. It is a story!" Laxus exclaimed in an amazed tone.

"Okay, stories are over. We need to get going, Jellal needs our help."

"How did you know he needs our help?"

"He sent me a vision of him in a crucified, sleeping and bound state while I was asleep a while ago. The reason why I called you..." Lucy trailed off but continued "...is to save ourselves and end the ones who uses our magic for personal gain."

"How did you know it was him?" Laxus asked in a longing tone.

"I felt him interfere with my magic. I saw the Magic Council torturing Jellal and each has auras which signified wrath, rage, and hunger for power." she told Laxus and shivered at the thought.

"Where is he Lucy?"

"The Council hid his magical presence by altering nearby grounds, rendering transmissions and locators unable to detect him but he uttered 'Isle of Summerset' to me so I guess he is there."

"But Lucy! What if all these things are traps? Summerset Isle is a really dangerous place to be because raw magic is seeping even at the blade of grasses! Can we just..."

"Laxus we can't afford to lose time now that Jellal needs us and besides, the magic seeping from Summerset Isle isn't dangerous for our magic. I've trained myself in its plains. My magic itself is raw but I can limit it."

"I... okay I'll go. For Jellal's sake." he said in a defeated tone and continued. "But how about the guild? Will they notice your absence?"

"I left the guild. Abandoned might be more appropriate." and she lifted her hand to show that her guild's insignia is gone but on top of it, a new insignia formed.

"Woah! Your insignia is cooler than mine! Mine is just a hand with flames and a magic circle in it while yours is..." he trailed off and grabbed Lucy's hand "...a tree. Half of it is withered while half of it is flourishing!" Laxus said, sounding like a child with his first lollipop.

"Why are you so childish?"

Laxus flushed red which can make Erza's hair jealous and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh... dunno"

"Your sign is suited for Destruction so it is normal while mine is suited for Alteration. No need to be envious."

"I know that!" he began to grunt.

After a moment of silence, Lucy asked another question to alleviate a little bit of uncertainty and qualm about Jellal's whereabouts.

"How are we going to go there? Well, I mean by which means?"

"I don't know. I've never been there yet. Who knows?"

"I told you idiot. I told you I've been there already."

"Then why were you asking!" he started to raise his voice.

"I thought you had a better idea. Well you can choose between walking and riding a train or boat."

"How long will it take if we walk?"

"7 days."

"How about the train?"

"2 days but we need to take 4 - 7 trains. That is quite expensive."

"The boat?"

"We can take it after we finished the train ride. A day depending on how fast you row. _Nonstop_."

"Uh... TRAIN!" he began to exclaim. "I've got plenty of money by helping citizens I encounter and..." he began to pull a yellow but white-ribboned box from his coat and gave it to Lucy. "...this is a present I bought you yesterday. Happy birthday Lucy." Laxus began to smile adoringly.

Lucy cried, a single tear escaping her right eye. She felt happy because someone did remember her birthday. "T-thank you Laxus" and she held the gift close to her bust and hugged Laxus with her other arm. "Thank you"

Laxus hugged her back with both arms, tightly. "Your welcome Lucy"

Laxus wished that they could always stay like this, hugging each other affectionately. He would never let Fairy Tail near her, ever again.

After almost a minute, Lucy detached herself from Laxus, making him frown from the moment he lost contact and Lucy spoke.

"We need to go now Laxus. I've just brought my Spell Tomes, my violin and some clothing for travelling." and she began to lift and hold up her two belongings: her violin case and her suitcase.

"O-okay then, Lucy." as he jolted and snapped out of his reverie.

* * *

They walked out of the forest and Lucy began to sing a nice and melodious song to break the silence before it starts to rise.

'_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles _

_Same old tired, lonely place...'_

Lucy skipped along the puddles of mud while Laxus tries not to get hit by the splattering mud.

_'...Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy _

_Vanished when I saw your face...'_

She started to twirl like a ballet girl on her first performance and Laxus is glad that there are no more mud puddles in the vicinity.

_'...All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you...'_

Lucy breathed a short intake of air and she continued.

_'...Your eyes whispered "Have we met?" across the room your silhouette _

_Starts to make it's way to me...'_

She then jumped on a nearby overgrown root sticking out of the earth and balanced herself, trying not to fall.

_'...The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks _

_Like passing notes in secrecy...'_

_'...And it was enchanting to meet you _

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you...'_

_'...This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_I was enchanted to meet you...'_

Laxus looked at her once again as she went on and continued, eyeing her for any possible emotion present on her face.

_'...The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love? _

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake...'_

_'...Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door _

_I'd open up and you would say "Hey"...'_

_'...It was enchanting to meet you _

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you...'_

_'...This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew...'_

_'...This night is flawless, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_I was enchanted to meet you...'_

_'...This is me praying that this was the very first page _

_Not where the story line ends _

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again _

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon...'_

_'...I was enchanted to meet you...'_

_'...Please don't be in love with someone else _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you _

_Please don't be in love with someone else _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you...'_

_'...This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew...'_

_'...This night is flawless, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_I was enchanted to meet you...'_

_'...Please don't be in love with someone else _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you...' _and she let out a sigh before her voice faded completely, leaving nothing but silence and she smiled to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hope I didn't disappoint you. :D**


	3. Transportation

**Sorry for not updating for a long time! T_T Got workloads of projects here. OTL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never had, never will. **

**Refer to the map of Earth Land for locations :D**

* * *

_July 2, X784_

_Fiore, Magnolia, Magnolia Station_

_5:59 AM_

Lucy and Laxus bought two first-class tickets to Clover Town and waited for their designated train to arrive at 6:00. They were headed to Summerset Isles, a place invisible to non-magic users, which is above the country of Iceberg so they need to travel through the country of Bosco.

Lucy scanned the crowd for any possible threat that they might encounter but instead saw Gramps getting off a train from Clover Town so she quickly tugged Laxus's coat and casted a kind of altering magic on both of them by whispering "Light Refraction" and thus, they were invisible to the human eye. She then took Laxus's hand and pointed it at their former guildmaster. Laxus made an 'Ahhh' expression and blushed on how Lucy was still holding his hand even though Gramps was already out of sight.

* * *

The train to Clover Town immediately arrived at 6:00 AM sharp and Lucy removed the effects of the spell to board the train. Laxus showed their first-class tickets and both of them were directed to the farthest room of the train.

The room was cozy enough and fit for 4 people. They both sat on the seats, Laxus beside Lucy and rested his hands on the table.

Lucy brought out a spell tome from her bag and rested her arm with the book on the armrest, reading it.

"Still haven't completed reading your spell tome, I presume?" he voiced out of the blue with a tone imitating a professor, chuckling afterwards.

Lucy rolled her eyes out of their sockets and retaliated "Look who's talking! As if you did. Yes, you read it but did you master it? No?" and she giggle mocking Laxus even more. "I believe not" she continued and giggled harder.

"B-but I-" Lucy cut him of before he manages to retaliate furthermore.

"Your stammering" she said with a straight face, ceasing from laughing a while ago.

"Whatever" he then averted his gaze from Lucy and took his own spell tome out.

Lucy pouted and she eventually placed her head on Laxus's shoulder and doze off.

"Let me sleep, Laxus" and she snuggled closer.

This startled Laxus then he felt blood rushing and gathering in his cheeks making him blush. He was thankful that Lucy was asleep or else he will die of embarrassment. He too doze off, resting his cheeks on the top of Lucy's head breathing the smell of her shampoo.

_July 2, X784_

_Fiore, Clover Town, Clover Station_

_8:00 AM_

"We are now approaching Clover Town in less than five minutes"

The loud booming voice woke them up and they began to pack their belongings hurriedly. When they went out, they noticed yet a suspicious, black-hooded guy at the opposite side of the station snickering at Lucy like he wants something they , something occurred and everything and everyone stopped. Like time _really_ did stop!

She then snapped out of her reverie after Laxus tugged Lucy's dress hard and she ended on Laxus's chest. She noticed the serious face Laxus made which was directed at the snickering guy a while ago. He too, was able to move. He raised his right hand only for him to rapidly bring it down and twist it as if cutting and unlocking something in the air. Before they even have the chance to react, they were transported to a realm they do not know. Everything was red and barren like a battlefield soaked in blood unrendering life to grow.

"What a lovely sight you behold. By any chance, are the two of you in a relationship, yes?" he asked like he was a noble Englishman.

Both of them blushed and Lucy yanked herself out of Laxus's grasp.

Hoodie-guy grinned and formally spoke "I thought so. But that is not the reason why you're here. Lady and gentleman,-" he formally spoke and continued "-welcome to the 'Blood-shot Realm!" he laughed hysterically mad. "I don't know who I am but the Council called me 'Hemogoblin'. A weird name isn't it?"

"You're mad!" Lucy spoke.

"As if I don't know. But technically, no. A mad man doesn't know he is mad. I know I am mad so that means I am not mad. Maddening isn't it?"

"We don't have time for this you... MAD HOODIE-CLOWN!" this time it was Laxus who shot back.

"What a nice nickname Laxus" she whispered sarcastically at Laxus.

This irked Hemogoblin and he shouted "I am not a clown for Pete's sake!" he breathed in and out. "Just die" he said casually as if it is a thing you hear everyday.

He raised his hand once more and abruptly brought it down. The earth under them started to crumble and at once, it created a very deep hole. However, the two managed to dodge it.

"Now what was that Laxus?"

"I don't know either. Some sort of magic I guess."

A vein popped in Lucy's head and shouted at his ear "Of course that's magic!"

"Geez blondie, stop screaming. You nearly popped my eardrums."

"Now who's talking? Your blondie too!"

"Fine, fine. Just stop screaming. Some kind of Earth magic, I guess."

"The earth here has blood though. It gives me the creeps!"

"I think you can beat him. Use some Earth magic. That's the element which alterers have their affinity on, right?"

"Actually I am associated with Earth, Metal and Nature. Those are my affinities to be precise" Lucy corrected him.

"You can do it right?"

"Well... yes, I can but I can't do it alone. Mind helping me?"

"I don't mind."

"Stall him for a minute, I'm going to summon a powerful earthquake. When I finished the incantation, go NEAR me I tell you. _Near_"

"Will do."

Laxus plans to shoot lightning at Hemogoblin so he closed his eyes and chanted "May lightning strike those who oppose me" he pointed it at Hemogoblin and shouted "Lightning Strike!" and lightning descended at him.

It is so fast that Hemogoblin barely managed to dodge it. Hemogoblin then, made a hand gesture again but this time, blood appeared before him and it froze. He directed the red icicle to Lucy and released it, traveling at the speed of sound but it isn't enough to hit her because Laxus destroyed it.

"Ahhh... you managed to destroy it. Quite impressive. Just one hit from my magic and it can control you. It was also known as 'Blood Shot'. A type of Lost Magic that if ever you come in contact with it, it can let the the caster control your bodily movements. It lets me control blood at will and it can also erase magic seeping in your blood. That is my true magic."

"As if I give a damn! Lightning Strike!" this time, it managed to graze and burn his cloak

Lucy focused her mind and placed her arms linear to each other. Two green magic circles appeared below her hands and she chanted "May this earthquake vanquish and devour evil. The earthquake with the strength of gods themselves, leaving nothing in it's wake. _Secret Art: Shattering World._"

When she finished casting, Laxus immediately went by her side. The magic seals that appeared before her multiplied thrice and gathered around her circularly and everything trembled. Pillars of green light extended until it reached the sky illuminating a nice, green light above. The earth around them started to crack simultaneously then it kept on cracking except for the earth they were standing.

Hemogoblin started to shout and panicked "WHAT IS THIS?"

"Magic obviously." Laxus replied.

"GAH!" he shouted "I can't control it!"

"Who says you can? My magic overpowered yours" now Lucy replied this time.

The bloody earth below Hemogoblin parted and he fell right in it. Shouts of agony and despair disappeared when he sort of reached the bottom or so.

"As the evil was vanquished and devoured, may the earth find peace within itself once again. _Secret Art: Terrestrial Overhaul_." After Lucy chanted these words, all rumbles and trembles ceased and the earth started to fix itself back. The pillars of light immediately dispersed and Lucy fainted from the vast amount of magic she used.

Laxus caught Lucy with his arms and reprimanded Lucy "You exhausted yourself, idiot. But you did a great job. Sorry for not helping much" and he smiled.

"You did a fine job too, Laxus. Thank you for your concern" and she smiled brightly at him.

"Don't be so reckless. But for now, sleep." Laxus brushed Lucy's hair and she slowly drifted to sleep. 'I love you' he thought. 'More than you ever knew' and he kissed Lucy's forehead.

In a blink of an eye, they were back to Clover Station. Lucy is carried bridal style in Laxus's arm while their luggage on the other. Time flowed once again and so, he bought two first-class tickets and they boarded a train to Cypress Town.

* * *

_Somewhere..._

"Master, they defeated one of your minions. Looks like we are not dealing with ordinary mages here."

"Yes, I know" and he cackled evilly.

* * *

**A/N: **

**1. You can still vote for your favorite pairing by the way. **

**2. Is my OC okay? I named him after a bloody goblin.**

**3. Cypress Town is a place I made in the country of Bosco (Wood). **

**Here is the link for the map of Earth Land (Copy and Paste to the URL Bar)**

static2.

wikia.

nocookie.

net/_

_cb20120628141653/

fairytail/

images/

a/

aa/

Colored_Earth_Land_Map

.png

**4. And yes, Skyrim took part in this role.**


End file.
